


Unfair 有失公平

by c4rdinal



Series: Sapphire09的DCEU同人 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Top Clark Kent, Translation, dceu-kinkmeme, mentioned past clark kent/lois lane, mentioned past clark kent/other(s), 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 克拉克的那玩意很大，就是，真的，很大。以至于他过去的伴侣们从未尝试与他过性生活。布鲁斯对这个挑战很有兴趣。





	Unfair 有失公平

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unfair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745730) by [Sapphire09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09). 



*

克拉克从没想过自己会有机会见到这场景。布鲁斯伏在床上，双手和膝盖撑住身体，臀部在半空中高高抬起。克拉克的手不由自主贴上他宽阔结实的背部，手掌沿着密布的伤疤、汗水和泛着光泽的润滑液缓缓抚摸。布鲁斯在他身下细微地发着抖。每一次克拉克的掌心缓慢地抚过他的脊柱，他的臀瓣和他的侧腰，烫热的皮肤紧贴着他肌肉的每一处缝隙和上面凹凸不平的疤痕，他的身体都在颤抖。战栗从他们贴合处电流般传遍全身，克拉克能感觉到这副躯体细细颤动，他的大脑被刺激得发痛。这个将自己的身体全部交到他手里的男人，这个总是守护着他后背的男人 ——

克拉克的视线落到了下方。他另一只手的三根手指正插在那美妙的穴口中，大量湿淋淋的润滑液裹着它们在肠壁入口处小幅度抽插。他在刚插入两根手指时已经找到了那个点，现在他用完美的频率顶动戳刺着，又同样完美地不时刻意避开那里。克拉克的双眼紧盯着布鲁斯。他的后穴吞吃着克拉克指节宽大、动作粗砺的手指，身体被快感和痛楚折磨得不断发抖，已经射过一次的阴茎硬挺在身前。穴口环状的肌肉又热又湿地咬着克拉克的指节，被撑开的同时紧紧吮吸着他。布鲁斯的呼吸变得急促，心跳远快于克拉克习惯的频率，而这一切都 …

天啊，布鲁斯真的美极了。

克拉克让不断爱抚着布鲁斯的手离开那片湿热的皮肤，伸到一旁去取润滑液。他的手掌已经开始想念布鲁斯皮肤的触感了。布鲁斯在他们不再贴合的一瞬间发出柔软、哽咽般的呻吟，克拉克忍不住笑了一下。悬在空中的臀部向后挺动着，将克拉克的手指更深地含了进去，似乎在控诉这远远不够。

克拉克能感觉到自己的勃起在痉挛似的抽动，仿佛它还能硬得更厉害点儿。他没有理会下身渴望着哪怕一丝一毫的缓解，双手都依旧待在原本的地方。他想要布鲁斯舒服远胜于自己。

克拉克倾身用胸膛贴上眼前肌群起伏的后背，不断亲吻布鲁斯的左侧脸颊。他的手又回到了布鲁斯的臀部，拇指在汗湿的皮肤上划着圈，另一只手继续缓缓在穴口抽插着扩张。

  “ 我想再多用点润滑剂， B 。 ” 他低语道，左手在去取瓶子前留恋地按揉了一下布鲁斯的臀部。

  “ 见鬼的快点儿。 ” 布鲁斯沙哑地回答，语调很不耐烦。他分开的大腿在发颤，似乎就快支撑不住抬着臀部的姿势。他转过头来看了克拉克一眼，铜棕色的眼珠被欲望填得满满的，双颊泛着红色，汗水彻底打湿了前发和整张脸。

克拉克在吻了很久的小块皮肤上咬了一口，左手拇指轻轻一扣将润滑剂瓶口打开来。布鲁斯的身体缩了一下，而后他发出一声中途被自己截断的呻吟。克拉克想要他发出声音，他知道自己会撬开那张嘴， **很快** 。克拉克注视着自己留在布鲁斯左侧臀瓣上的齿痕和淤伤，他想在这具身体上留下更多痕迹。

**但现在他还有更重要的事要做。**

克拉克将更多的润滑剂倒进布鲁斯的股缝中，身体的主人因此极小地发着抖。他将手指抽了出来，目光在布鲁斯不断张合、翕动的穴口停留片刻，过量湿漉漉的润滑液从入口处向下滴落，大腿内侧被彻底打湿了，一片泥泞。他转动着手指，将更多润滑剂抹到上面，又用三根手指再次缓慢、轻柔地插入布鲁斯。空闲的那只手抓着瓶子将它放到触手可及的位置，再回来，继续揉捏着布鲁斯的左半边臀部。

  “ 我要再伸一根手指进去了，布鲁斯。 ” 克拉克说。他能听到布鲁斯不稳地抽着气。

  “ 该死 —— 干我，克拉克，现在。 ” 布鲁斯嘶声道，断断续续的呼吸令吐字变得艰难。克拉克听到他的颤抖、他的兴奋、他的不耐。

  “ 我得确保 …” 克拉克低语。他同样渴望那个，他想进入那被扩张开来的肉穴，想要感受自己的勃起被包裹住的热度。但他的性器太大了，太难 … 对任何人而言都总是太难。

路易斯曾经是唯一愿意试试看与他之间性生活的人，但中途她就放弃了，而他只进入了不到一半，一次尝试性的动作，然后她就叫停。路易斯之后，布鲁斯之前，他还有过一些其他床伴。女性跟男性都有，那段时期他在修复自己的心碎。但他们之中没有任何人愿意，无一例外都退缩并且远离了他。他们想要他的嘴巴或者后面，但不想被他插入。那使他更清醒地意识到自己是个 **怪物** 。就好像超级力量和外星身份还不足以让他像个 **非人怪胎** 似的。

当他和布鲁斯在一起并进行到上床阶段时，他不敢在布鲁斯面前脱掉衣服。拒绝，布鲁斯或许会改主意，他会失去自路易斯以来拥有过最好的事物，每一种可能性都剥夺着他的勇气。当他最终脱掉所有伪装时，他告诉布鲁斯他们可以做任何布鲁斯想做的事，不需要克拉克插入他，一切他想做的都行。

克拉克的惧怕在布鲁斯的注视中消失殆尽。他已经半勃起了， **很大** 。布鲁斯盯着它，没有像克拉克过去的任何一位床伴那样退缩。他舔舐着他的嘴唇。

  “ 我想要它在我嘴里。 ” 布鲁斯用十分确定的口吻说。克拉克以为自己听错了，直到布鲁斯跪了下去，上衣被卷起来露出一半胸口，而他的裤子甚至没解开一个扣子。他抬起头仰视克拉克，不太自然的目光穿过睫毛对了上来。他问了一个直接决定他们后来做爱方式的问题。

  “ 可以吗？ ”

克拉克想要问布鲁斯是不是肯定真要这么做，是个玩笑或是他其实想让克拉克含他。但他说出口的话微弱到近乎耳语，他说了 “ 可以 ” 。

克拉克仅仅是看着。他依旧无法相信这真的在发生，布鲁斯的目光落回他的性器，如此专注，并且又一次舔了舔自己的嘴唇。克拉克更硬了。那根舌头伸了出来，沿着它的头部和柱体缓慢而用力地舔舐，嘴唇贴着龟头印下亲吻，像在让口腔记住他的形状，好找到含住他的最好方式。克拉克低声呻吟，两只手在身后握紧、掐住掌心，他不知道现在该用这过于有力、过于笨拙的双手做些什么才好。布鲁斯重重舔食着他的勃起，一切都显得不再重要了。他翘起来的臀部，他的舌头，他抓着克拉克胯部的手 ——

布鲁斯张开嘴。克拉克注视着，头脑彻底被快乐和如梦般的感觉淹没，头晕目眩，因为布鲁斯将他的龟头吃进了嘴里，温暖，湿润，布鲁斯的舌头是那么 ——

克拉克哑声喘息。布鲁斯在笑。他正含着阴茎的嘴巴无法动作，但他的眼睛露出了一点笑意。

**天啊，天啊，他究竟要火辣到什么地步？**

克拉克的心脏被某种温暖的情感填满了。感激，喜爱，他想为布鲁斯做任何事，给他所有他想要的。以及，他快要 ——

布鲁斯向前倾身，缓慢而坚决地吮吸、吞咽。他的下颚和喉咙调整着位置，以适应含着的勃起彻底填充他的口腔。克拉克感觉到自己的阴茎触到了他喉咙的深处，还有大约一半没有被吃进去，但天啊，这感觉真的太好了。布鲁斯的舌头紧贴着垫在他阴茎下面，又湿又热地裹着他，他从未感受过这样 ——

  “ 布、唔，布鲁斯，我快射了 …” 克拉克呻吟道，向后退着想从那张嘴里抽出来。他的阴茎退出来了一点，但布鲁斯的嘴唇依然含着他，向前追逐着。他用双眼紧盯着克拉克，像在威胁他胆敢离开他的口腔。布鲁斯的嘴巴在勃起上圈紧，双手攀上他的胯部，力道很重，换做克拉克之外的人或许已经被咬伤，胯部皮肤也会布满深重的淤痕。

克拉克在发抖。他竭尽全力使自己维持站姿，抑制着射精的冲动。布鲁斯的眼珠里写着某种满足。他的嘴巴被阴茎塞得满满的，略微向后撤离，而后很重地将它重新吞进喉咙深处。克拉克眼前发暗，用上了所有自制力不立刻射出来。过了片刻他才意识到布鲁斯正在用他的阴茎干自己的嘴巴，用力地吮吸着像在试着吃进去更多。

  “ 拉奥啊，布、布鲁斯， B ，我就要 ——” 克拉克艰难地说道，剧烈喘息着，呻吟，害怕自己会终于忍不住动起胯部在那张嘴里挺弄，他想要伸出双手抓住什么东西， **任何东西** ，或许是布鲁斯的脑袋。他恐惧自己的力量会暴走，所以他只是依旧拼命攥住自己的掌心，强迫身体不作出任何动作。他发抖，绷得像一根拉满的弓，然后他射了出来。

克拉克能听到布鲁斯在他射出时呛住了，那令他害怕这太过了，他伤到了他。但布鲁斯依然含着他的阴茎，没有移动分毫，任凭勃发的精液充斥他的口腔，张开嘴巴时乳白色的液体从他深红的唇边湿哒哒地滴落下去。布鲁斯的双颊泛着红色，眼睛些微的失焦。他向后撤去，让克拉克的阴茎从嘴唇中滑了出去。唾液混合着精液在下唇和柱体之间慢慢拖曳，湿润的触感令克拉克又硬了一点。过量的白色液体从布鲁斯嘴边溢出的画面本身也足以带来新的一轮性唤醒。

布鲁斯似乎感觉到了。他很浅地笑了一下，直起身贴上克拉克，用依然沾着精液的嘴唇印上他。他的口腔里也还残留着克拉克的体液。

克拉克的每一根神经都为这事实颤动不已。是 **他的** 精液充斥了布鲁斯的嘴巴内部，他们接吻时是他的精液在彼此舌尖交缠。克拉克在布鲁斯的舌头上尝到自己的味道，将它们全数吞咽下去。现在他们两个的嘴唇和下巴上都残留着白色体液。他们紧贴在一起，克拉克继续吻他，像布鲁斯之前那样跪下，又将布鲁斯拉着坐了下来。

克拉克有些恍惚。他们的嘴唇已经分开了，而他依然能在舌尖尝到自己的射出物。布鲁斯又在舔自己的下唇。鲜红的舌尖扫过那儿的一片狼藉，接着露出一个笑容。

天啊，他今天总是在笑。

克拉克再次彻底硬了。布鲁斯朝下看了一眼，眉毛挑了上去，嘴角抿出一个心照不宣的弧度。他伸出手飞快地碰了一下那个大家伙，而克拉克已经被这转瞬即逝的触碰刺激到发痛。

  “ 你的不应期究竟有多短？ ” 布鲁斯问道。声音像是有点好奇，并且依旧因先前吞吐一根巨大的阴茎磨得发哑。

  “ 很短。但平时不会短到这程度。 ” 克拉克供认。他的头脑还在为那落在下身的一碰发昏，双手迫切地想要触摸某个人，但他将它们死死按在自己的身侧。 “ 你还 —— 你还好吗？ ”

布鲁斯挑了一下嘴角。他的手指温和地按住克拉克的下巴。他看上去是那么的美好。克拉克在那掌心里蹭了蹭。他的双手再不能继续待在原地了，它们想要触碰布鲁斯每一寸触手可及的皮肤，他的胸口，腰侧，手臂，后背。他不想只是这么待着，他想要靠近他，比什么都想。

  “ 让我把你也吸出来。 ” 克拉克请求道。他的脑袋向下垂落，双手按摩着他的腰侧，再是臀肉。与他的笨拙不同，布鲁斯的手掌优雅而从容，他按捏着克拉克的下巴，手指穿过黑色卷发，每一个动作都带来全新的电流般的快感。他抓着克拉克的头发，温柔而有力。克拉克在发抖。他几乎无法顺利解开布鲁斯的裤子，它松松垮垮地挂在腰部，但还没有完全解开。 **它到底为什么还没被脱下来** ？

终于，克拉克吃力地将裤子推了下去。他的目光落在布鲁斯黑色短裤前端一小片湿漉漉的布料。 **黑色短裤，当然** 。他昏沉地思考。第二个想法随之涌现出来。 **我想要品尝他** 。而他也确实这么做了。他向前俯身，隔着布料含住前面的隆起部分，嘴唇吮吸着下面似乎半勃的阴茎。 **为什么他没有完全勃起？布鲁斯不喜欢他们之间的接触吗？或是他令他软了下去？** 他的舌头尝到了精液味道，不是克拉克自己的，而是 ——

  “ 你射了？ ” 克拉克抬起眼睛，屏着呼吸问道。布鲁斯在他的注视下脸颊泛红。美极了。 “ 你含着我的时候就射了？ ”

布鲁斯没有出声。他不明显地点了一下头，近似局促的神情一闪而过。克拉克的每一条血管都被填满了，爱慕，仕奉的冲动，纯粹的爱。他无法准确地为其命名，只好攀上去亲吻布鲁斯，将他轻轻推下去躺下。他的嘴唇包裹住布鲁斯美好、形状漂亮的性器。克拉克的双手在布鲁斯的臀肉上爱抚、揉捏，手指有力地掐住两瓣抚摩。布鲁斯发出长长的、美味的呻吟。他的理性在欲望中沉浮，想要知道将阴茎插入这具身体会是什么感受。但他不应该太贪心。布鲁斯没有退缩已经好过任何期盼，他甚至愿意让他干自己的嘴巴，这已经足够了。每一次的回想都将使他再次硬起来。

那是他们共度的第一个夜晚。布鲁斯在克拉克的嘴里再次释放，后面的穴口被两根手指不停搅动、插弄着。克拉克也在他的掌心又一次射了出来，想要再来一轮。布鲁斯不太赞同地撇了一下嘴。克拉克的心脏被满足填满了，他希望他们就这么在彼此的臂弯中入睡。布鲁斯累了，他不想勉强他。

克拉克在一双搭在他腰间的手臂中醒来。这是最好的体验，甚至胜过他们前一天晚上拥有的一切。

起初克拉克认为他们之间不会再有性行为了。也许布鲁斯只是想试试看能不能用嘴巴把克拉克吸出来，想知道自己的口腔是不是能完全容纳那根巨大的阴茎。一个挑战。布鲁斯在早晨醒来后抱怨过下颚的酸痛，他的嗓音也还带着被狠狠磨过的嘶哑。他肯尝试这件事已经令克拉克心怀感激。从没有人试过这样，路易斯和任何一位床伴都没有。布鲁斯的口腔都无法完整地容纳他，怎么还会考虑要让那根阴茎插入自己的身体？

事实是，他的确考虑了。

充满热忱地。

  “ 我想要你插进来。 ” 布鲁斯这天晚上早些时候说道。 **或许该描述成是他要求了这件事？他的口吻如此肯定，似乎再没有其他事能够令他分心，他想做，想要更多。当他张嘴时他舔舐着自己泛着水光的下唇，就像那天他告诉克拉克自己想要那根东西被吃进他的嘴里。** 床边的小柜子上放着两瓶润滑剂，还有几个安全套，像是克拉克的尺寸。克拉克走进房间时一开始没明白这是什么意思，认为它们有点过于有备无患了。布鲁斯的性器很大，但克拉克知道它可以顺利插入自己。布鲁斯举起瓶子，大量湿黏的液体覆盖了克拉克的手掌。他牵着那只湿滑的手朝自己后方探了过去，意图这才变得明显。

  “ 你 — 你确定吗，布鲁斯？ ” 克拉克迟疑道， “ 太大了 … 我进不去的。我不想伤到你。 ”

布鲁斯的双眼中没有任何游移，只是渴望，欲求。他向下看了一眼克拉克的性器，它已经由于过度关注而变得硬挺，湿漉漉的。他望进克拉克的眼睛，嘴角抿在一起呈现出类似笑容的弧度。

  “ 足够的润滑和前戏能解决一切问题，克拉克。 ”

* * *

 

克拉克察觉到指奸布鲁斯或许要成为他的新爱好。也可能它已经是了。布鲁斯一直显得很不耐，想要克拉克直接操他。他的后穴被两根手指浅浅地插弄着，克拉克想要让他舒服、满足，但他很怕准备不足会伤到布鲁斯。再者说，用手指缓慢推入、戳刺那片环状肌肉也并非什么不好的体验。

指关节伸展着撑开布鲁斯的穴口，克拉克毫不急迫，慢慢享受这心醉的过程。他的目光锁定在肉穴的入口处，它咬着指节翕张着吮吸、开合。克拉克可以听到布鲁斯的呼吸，他喜欢那哽咽般的呻吟和心脏在胸腔中快而有力地跳动。他快速、用力地在肠道入口处插动，又在快感累积太多布鲁斯需要休息一下时放缓动作，以免他过早地被手指插射。

布鲁斯想要克拉克埋在他体内，想被他操射。克拉克也很想要那个，哪怕他现在依然不确定这主意究竟能不能行得通。

他真的不想伤到布鲁斯。

第四根指节插进了后穴。布鲁斯不可抑制地喘息。他的身体摇晃不已，剧烈地发抖。他告诉克拉克这全是因为那些过度的快感，想要那根阴茎立刻插入他， **否则我会自己把它塞进来，克拉克。**

入口湿滑而淫秽地吞咽着四根手指，但克拉克依旧无法肯定自己能不能进去。 **天啊，他想插进去，他真的想。**

  “ 我不是 — 啊 — 你过去的那些女孩，肯特，我可以 — 干 — 吃下你见鬼的那东西。 ” 布鲁斯开口说道，像是读懂了克拉克脑子里的任何想法，而它们大约有半数都是性爱的快感和 **布鲁斯** 。这感觉起来很不公平，他的后穴被黏腻的润滑液和四根手指塞得满满的，脸颊和胸口泛着红色，身体的每一处皮肤都因汗水和四处滴落的透明液体泛着明亮、情色的光泽，而他还能如此清醒流利地思考。

**别伤到他，别伤到他，别伤到他。** 这或许是他现在仍勉力维持理智、犹豫不决的唯一原因。布鲁斯再次转向他，一双布满欲望的眼睛望进他的。沙哑的声音问了一句话。

  “ 你不相信我？ ”

这真的不公平。 **见鬼的** ，不公平。

  “ 我相信。 ” 克拉克颤抖着回答。布鲁斯抬起臀部，在克拉克的手指上深重地摩擦，像在为先前的观点佐证。他用克拉克的指节操着自己，发出呜咽似的呻吟。他大概真的说服他了，克拉克想道。

  “ 干我，该死的。 ”

真的，非常，不公平。

  “… 好。 ”

* * *

 

肉穴在不断张合，湿成一团糟的液体从边缘慢慢滴落下去。克拉克在那双长腿之间找好位置，着迷地盯着穴口的颤动。那看上去仍旧不足以吞下他的阴茎。克拉克想要再多用手指扩张一会儿，或者再倒更多润滑液上去，将一些较小的东西塞进那个火热的洞口。

  “ 克拉克。 ” 布鲁斯长长地呻吟。克拉克从注视那泛红穴口的下流景象中回过神。

  “ 我 — 我在，这，我这就插进去。 ” 克拉克急促地说。呼吸变得极为艰难，他用一只手抓住布鲁斯的臀部，用以支撑对方或是他自己，另一只手握着自己的阴茎抵上布鲁斯的后穴。柱体的头部勃发着触到了入口，布鲁斯深重地喘息，或许是在集中精神放松身体。克拉克想要满足他。粗大的性器慢慢撑开环状的褶皱，肉穴紧紧贴合着被完全扩开，直至阴茎的头部被整个吃进那个穴口。

布鲁斯的呻吟更加清晰。

  “ **更多** ，克拉克。 ”

克拉克能感觉到肠道入口的内壁紧紧咬着他的龟头，肠壁的肌肉抖动着，似乎不确定该如何处理这硕大的入侵。他继续推进，慢而温和，感受布鲁斯的内壁贴合着他的阴茎紧而色情地吮吸、放松。头晕目眩，他感到理智在远去 … 他正插在布鲁斯的身体里。

肉柱的一半都埋进了穴口。布鲁斯的手和膝盖在战栗，像风中的落叶。克拉克停下来，让布鲁斯适应被打开的感觉。他自己也需要这个。他的阴茎被包裹在如此紧致的肠道中，湿热而舒适，令他想进得更深，狠狠捅入布鲁斯的身体，得到他渴望的一切。他想要永远插在他体内。

**别伤到他，别伤到布鲁斯，再小心一点，别弄坏他。**

  “ 更 — 啊 — 更多。 ”

克拉克重重地吞咽。他怀疑自己是不是还能进得更深一点，但他相信布鲁斯。于是，推进，向更紧的深处，慢慢地，小心地 ——

布鲁斯抽着气嘶哑地呻吟。身体由于疼痛或是快感哆嗦得乱七八糟，某一个瞬间他甚至啜泣了一声。而那 ——

  “ 噢不，天啊，布鲁斯，我伤到你了？我这就抽出 …”

  “ **你该死的敢现在拔出去我他妈会用氪石揍你的屁股，肯特。** ”

这句话的恫吓效用大幅度被布满生理性泪水和浓重情欲的双眼削弱了。布鲁斯的脸泛着红，渗出的汗水在灯光下反光。克拉克仍旧被吓到了一点，同时他也被更深地唤醒了。从布鲁斯连续不断溢出喘息的嘴唇，他切实地感受到了它。

  “ 该死，你是不是又 —”

  “ 对不起，我 —”

  “ 见鬼，操，闭嘴别说话 — 操 —— 给我更多，克拉克 —”

克拉克握着布鲁斯臀肉的手不停颤抖，或者颤抖的人其实是布鲁斯？不再重要。布鲁斯想要更多，于是克拉克再次更深地向内耸动。缓慢，克制，一如之前。更多的润滑液被倒进他们交合的部位，克拉克觉得他们需要这个。布鲁斯哑声喘息、呻吟、叹息，快乐和痛苦交织在他的声音中。克拉克几乎无法感觉到他在完整呼吸。

而后，终于，胯骨完全贴合上紧实的臀肉。克拉克的性器整根没入布鲁斯的穴口，他 ——

克拉克俯下身，将汗湿的前额放到布鲁斯背部隆起的肌群上。他感到自己在发抖，被彻底击垮。他该动吗？或者他应该安静地待一会儿，他的头脑无法思考究竟该怎么做。涨潮般的高热，紧致，他的阴茎被彻底裹住了。那感觉起来太多了，他无法承受，他想要在咬合着他的身体里抽插 ——

  “ 克拉克，干我。 ” 布鲁斯窒息般嘶声说。他的嗓音无比动摇，但也无比确定，克拉克一个字也说不出来。

他理解了布鲁斯想让他干他。

他照做了。

肿胀的阴茎退出来一点，肉柱的一半离开肠道，而后再重重地插进去。润滑和体液交缠着发出黏糊糊的水声，他的胯部拍打着布鲁斯的臀肉，肉体碰撞的声音在房间里四处回响。一切都似乎在提醒他发生的事实，他在 **操** 布鲁斯。

他从未有过这样的经历，从未真正与任何人交合。

克拉克再次插入紧缠着他的肉体。

抽出，插入。

不停操干着。

布鲁斯大口喘息，汲取着空气，呻吟，然后啜泣。克拉克的性器顶端不时蹭过他体内的那一点，钉在那里残忍顶弄直到他流出泪水。克拉克的名字像咒语在他的舌尖被揉碎，拼凑，反复不停。

布鲁斯。克拉克无意识地低声叫着，除此之外他再也说不出第二个单词。

一次格外重的喘息，布鲁斯射了出来，内壁由于高潮猛烈缩紧、挤压，克拉克的阴茎被紧紧吮吸着也射了。性器在布鲁斯体内痉挛、抽动，他因而低哑地呻吟起来。克拉克贴着他的后背沉重地呼吸，被高潮的快感淹没。他不想放开布鲁斯，他想就这么一直插在他体内。

他知道他得快点拔出来。要是他待在里面太久布鲁斯会冲他低吼，毕竟那说到底并不是特别舒适的感觉。

克拉克查看了一番。布鲁斯无力地倒在他的手臂中，心脏平息下来，缓慢而安静地跳动，就像 ——

  “ 布鲁斯？ ” 克拉克试探着出声，没有任何回答。布鲁斯闭着眼睛，尚未干涸的眼泪从颧骨上滑落下去。他昏过去了。克拉克的脑海中划过一丝不安。或许这太过了 … 但布鲁斯的生命特征看上去像他只是睡着了。克拉克呼出一口气，慢慢从他体内退了出来，一只手揪着套子的根部，好令它不至于被卡住。他还检查了布鲁斯的后穴，想要确保它内部没有任何撕裂的伤口。

他真的只是想查看一下，以防万一。但他看到那鲜红的肉穴已经被彻底操开了，在阴茎拔出去之后依然短时间内无法闭合地翕动张合。克拉克无法自制地凝视了一会儿，为那景象入了迷，也为布鲁斯本身。内壁没有任何撕伤，他长吁了口气。但布鲁斯明天的肌肉酸痛无法避免。他开始思考要如何用手掌按摩掉那些纠结的痛楚，很快地，他的视线再次不由自主地落回不断缓慢开合的穴口。

他的深处涌起一阵冲动，想要将性器再插回到那个洞穴中。他制止住它，伸手捡起脱掉打结的套子，将它丢进垃圾箱，又从浴室取来一条湿毛巾用以帮布鲁斯擦干净身体。再一次地，当他的手掌来到穴口附近，他无法抑制地注视了片刻。他就是无法控制自己不那么做。

他又硬了，这真的完全没有帮上一点忙。

克拉克叹息一声，内心诅咒着自己不肯停歇的性欲。他将湿毛巾放到一边，翻回到床上在布鲁斯身侧躺下。

布鲁斯在他沉进床垫的一瞬间转过身撞进他怀里，手臂和双腿像要绞住他似的将他牢牢困在原地。克拉克眨了眨眼。他原以为这一次会是他来抱住布鲁斯，但显然他们的物理身高始终妨碍了这个愿望。他望着布鲁斯，一只褐色的眼珠充满倦意地露了出来，带着浓浓的睡意与他对视。

  “ 布鲁斯？ ”

眼睛又闭上了。布鲁斯收紧双臂，仿佛克拉克是他的定制大泰迪熊玩具。

  “ 下次， ” 布鲁斯含糊地说，听上去筋疲力尽， “ 就插在我里面。我喜欢那感觉。 ”

然后他开始发出细小的鼾声。留下硬得更厉害的克拉克独自清醒。

这真的， **非常** ，不公平。

 

END


End file.
